redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Faction
The Red Faction were a militant organization, mostly consisting of the miners of Mars. They historically fought against the bodies which attempt to oppress and control them. They were formed to fight against the Ultor Corporation and was resurrected to take on the Earth Defense Force after their governance turned sour. When Mars was liberated they became the military/peace-keeping/law wing of the Martian state. History "Better Red than Dead!" -Old Red Faction slogan Through the history of Mars the Red Faction has existed in many forms. 'Founding of the Red Faction, and the Martian Revolution' , founder of the Red Faction]] The Red Faction was first founded by a mysterious figure calling herself Eos to fight against the tyrannical Ultor Corporation. It incited an uprising throughout the oppressed ranks of the miners. With the aide of a miner named Parker and a rebellious Ultor security technician called Hendrix they succeeded. The Red Faction successfully claimed independence for Mars and the Earth Defense Force came to aid them, peace settled on Mars. The situation changed fifty years later, however, when Earth began to run short of its resources and corruption festered within its leadership. The relationship between the EDF and the people of Mars turned sour very quickly. The EDF effectively turned into the brutal overlords they had rescued the Martians from half a century earlier. They brought about martial law and turned the Martian Council into a puppet government. 'Commonwealth Civil War' Another incarnation of the Red Faction existed on Earth, formed by a young commander named Echo and many citizens. Chancellor Victor Sopot uses the Nano Technology to transform two-thousand soldiers into super soldiers. He feared the project, and ordered it terminated. In their place, he created mindless abominations. Fortunately, six of the two-thousand soldiers escaped destruction and fleed underground. Renegades, allied with the Red Faction on Earth: Alias, Tangier, Shrike, Quill, and Repta, lead by Molov. The Squad manages to crush much of Sopot's Security and Military forces, along with the Processed and many Sopot Elite Guards. The Red Faction rapidly claims many areas and soon makes victory by killing Sopot, until Molov, the Squad leader, is declared by Sopot's armies as the Chancellor of the Republic of the Commonwealth. He declares Alias, Echo, and Tangier as enemies of the state, and to be publicly executed. Tangier sneaks up behind Molov, taking him at gunpoint with a CMG-32 Submachine Gun. She allows Alias and Echo to escape. The Red Faction is on their brink again, as Molov unleashes the more dangerous Urban Military, better known as Molov's Military. Alias takes the action downtown, and Echo is killed by Quill, diverting to a counterattack. 'Ressurection of the Red Faction, and the Second Martian Revolution' A Marauder known as Samanya, sister of their leader, Vasha, rescued Dan Mason and Hugo Davies from the EDF prison camps in Mariner Valley. The move turned Samanya into an outcast among her own people so she joined the two in their attempt to resurrect the Red Faction anew with Davies at their head. In an elaborate EDF sting about a month before Alec Mason's arrival on Mars, an operative infiltrated the Red Faction and forced the organisation to scatter and regroup - abandoning their old base. Dan's charge rigger, Tyrell, was killed instantly - but the data most likely gathered from the Armor Labs Sting on the members of Red Faction in the Parker sector is likely what resulted in Dan's death after being pinged by the EDF. Dan was killed by an EDF Gunship, forcing his brother, still new to Mars, to join the insurgency. He ultimately helped the Second Red Faction win their guerilla war against the Earth Defense Force, liberate the sectors of Tharsis. Unfortunately, many Red Faction members including their long-standing leader died when the EDF raided the Badlands safe-house after its location was betrayed by Jenkins. Although they managed to destroy the E.D.S. Hydra with the reluctant help of the Marauders, the organization was severely crippled for a time. After the successful second Red Faction uprising, the Red Faction became the military arm of the Martian state. Earth Defense Forces Insurgents remain on Mars 25 years after the revolution. Alec has become a sullen, retiring man burdened over losing his wife and daughter, while Jake is now a lieutenant in the Red Faction. Jake is informed that the remains of the EDF Dreadnought Hydra—destroyed in orbit by Alec at the end of the revolution—is falling to Mars and must be searched for valuable technology. When searching the Hydra, with the help of Tess, an Earth technology expert, he discovers a group of Marauders dressed similar to the ones he remembers kidnapping Lyra, carrying away a device from the ship. Jake attacks one to discover it is a soldier who he believes to be Lyra. Jake returns and insists to Alec and others that his sister is alive, but nobody believes him. Jake decides to desert to Marauder territory to find her, and is accompanied by Tess, who wants to recover more technology. Jake ditches Tess and is discovered by Marauders that night, whom he manages to befriend reluctantly. The three make their way to Asimov Sector to find the White Faction, where Tess finds them and is angered for being left behind. Tess helps steal tracking codes to find the White Faction soldiers through a device after they could not afford to buy them from the dealer. Tess also discovers the soldiers took a “Firework” from the crashed Hydra, which is part of a nuclear reactor. Back in Eos, Alec discovers Jake is missing and so he contacts Matriarch Omaya, leader of the Marauders, to grant him mercy for trespassing into their land. Jake and Tess find the White Faction soldiers hiding in a ship near the terraformers, which create a habitable atmosphere but also disrupt radar hiding the White Faction ship. Jake finds Lyra who recognizes Jake but believes him to be dead, so she captures him and Tess. A White Faction leader, Adam Hale, tricked her into believing her family was dead and he saved her, which she still believes even after finding Jake. Leonid and his companion, Jake’s Marauder friends, and Tess escape and return back to Eos. Jake warns the Red Faction that the White Faction took the Firework to attack Eos under the guise of Marauders, starting a war between the two. The Red Faction doesn’t believe Jake and arrests him for treason and desertion. Another White Faction dreadnought, hidden under the ship Jake infiltrated, fires on Eos and prompts the Red Faction to mobilize an attack on the Marauders. Alec and Jake fight over the existence of Lyra in prison and are freed by Leonid and his companion. The group reenter the dreadnought and fight their way to Lyra. Hale believes Lyra discovered the truth and is helping her brother, which causes him to attack her. Jake and Lyra team up to kill Hale and return to the transport with Alec to destroy the dreadnought with missiles. Alec and Lyra meet once again for the first time since she was kidnapped. The missile launcher is destroyed so Jake plans to crash the plan into the dreadnought before Alec takes the duty upon himself. He says goodbye over radio to his children and sacrifices himself to save Eos from the dreadnought. Back in Eos, Jake is commended for his actions and Alec is remembered as a hero of the Red Faction. Omaya, prompted by Leonid, revealed to be her son, agrees to form a new faction on Mars that has both Marauders and Colonists working together, which is agreed upon. Jake begins a new team with Tess and leads Lyra back home for the first time in years. Plauge Armageddon (Third War) 25 years. A group of cultist(The remaining Remnant of Earth Defense and a splinter faction of the Marauders) led by Adam Hale attacks and captured a terraformer that controlled all the weathers of Mars and plans to destroy it. Red Faction forces along with Darius Mason(The Son of Jake and Lydas) made an assault on the terraformer, unfortunately Adam disguised as one of the Red Faction tricked Darius to go the wrong way from him to destroy the terraformer that result destructive weather that forced all population of Mars to go underground. Few years later, Darius now works as a mercenary along with a former marauder named Kara, until he was send to do a mining job and learned that he was tricked again by Adam Hale and the cultist to open a seal that releases an alien race called The Plague. After felling to a cliff that left him unconscious for three day, Darius guided by S.A.M. heads back to the town of Bastion to warn about the alien threat, but only to find the town was overrun by the Plague and later joined the Red Faction to help evacuate the remaining survivors and to find Kara. As they reach to surface to meeting with Red Faction Commanders. However, colonel arresting and refusing to believe him what he explaination about Adam Hale is still alive after abandoning to return to Baston after the Plague beign to swarming the underground city. But, Lieutenant believe him and sercetly free and him to assist the wave of the swarm of the Plauge. Meanwhile, Darius go on a mission at night without under the protection of Terrafromer to destroy the generator power that slow down the forces of Cultists. In the morning, Red Faction have being ambush by a group numbering of Cultists as Darius and Kara helping to fend them off and fending off by delaying their forces about to break through their position eventually, they came to an ancient marauders temple which was once a Former Ulton that housing the swarm of the Plague as they inside, they discover that Adam are about to using them to conquer the untire Mars as their own right hand. Darius try to Assassinate him but failed right after he fall into the ground due to crumply ground. He ride on the cart that adam chasing him with the Crab Walker try to finish once and for all. Ultimately, Darius killed him by blowing up the Walker and continue to head up to the surface and escape after Kara helping him. Now the crisis is even more worse then the madness that have face them. Right after the Darius open the seal the swarm of Plague have already being brooded almost the entire planet and the only way to stop this madness is to go back to marauder fortress to look how to stop this. Darius and Kara arrive find out it was too late after they reach their destination and find that Marader leader already being killed by gun shot. But luckily, Darius was smart enough to know how to found a clue about to destroy the brood of the swarms. But it will take 5 days to showing the data as the file being corrupted needed to be repair as Darius waste no time to go to help maraders first to fend of the swarm and hurry to find the hareware that much advance to speed faster to repairing the data and revealed the only to stop the madness is to go inside deeper into their hive and destroy their Queen. As he return, it ride on to Spaceship to helping the Red Faction and the Maraders to fend off the swarm about to destroying the untire fortress. Inside their stronghold of the Briefing is to the only to go in their hive to stop is to through the boiling liquid lava deeply into Ultor Mine that guard their path as they waste no time to go as they spilt up into two, Kara and his fellow Marauder go through the upper by Walker, While, Darius and his red faction commander ride on a boad that have support to immue on lava by preventing being melting. After the long road between they finally arrived in the gate through the hive as only walker can passed though Darius and Kara taking part to go on ahead and falling on to even more deeply ground as the walker being damage must be repaired as they no chioce and speed their way to fix it. Suddenly come by an ambush as Kara was killed in action by the tentacle and was left Darius to go on. After long stright struggle and fighting he eventually make to the hive and conflict the queen himself. But however, the queen was shocking that she can availiable recover herself by heavily damage even with the Nano Forge and the only to extminated them is to repair the Terraformer to make the Atmosphere like Earth so that the alien can pursed itself due the Air. Ulitmately, Darius was availiable to make his own way up to the surface to repair the Weather Machine despite being damage beyond repair from the last time after Adam Hale destroy it as the Red Faction survived the horde of the swarm of Plague and live for another day. Weapons & Tactics During the first Red Faction uprising the movement used pretty much exclusively weapons captured from the employees of the Ultor Corporation or found around their buildings. In their uprising against the EDF, the Red Faction favored guerilla tactics in their campaign against the EDF including raiding facilities, attacking convoys and intercepting couriers. Their weapons were generally a mix of those captured from the enemy, mining equipment altered and put to a more violent use along with deadly improvised weapons created from salvage. Arc Welder - 'An Electric weapon that can firing at mupitile enemies to paralyze their movement. 'Grinder - Another improvised scrap weapon, the Grinder was absolutely lethal. It fired spinning metal discs at extreme speed towards enemies. Proximity Mine - A powerful smart explosive fashioned from scrap, these could be upgraded to only be triggered by hostiles and were great defensively. Remote Charge - Originally intended for mining, these had been utilized as weapons since the First Red Faction Uprising. Rocket Launcher Sledgehammer Thermobaric Rocket Launcher Category:Factions